The story of my life
by clv1991
Summary: Hermione's and Draco's life throught their seveth and final year. GW/BZ, HP/LL, RW/LB, and HG/DM...


Hermione Granger is just a normal teenage student, with normal family problems. Unless you count the fact that she is a witch, and is going into her seventh and final year at Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. It has been three months since school has started and she is having a wonderful but busy time. Her older sister Trisha Leanne Granger, who graduated the past year, transferred over at the beginning of Hermione's fifth year from Salem Institute in America to help look over her little sister for the war, was closing in fast. The battle with Voldemort was long and drawn out, with few casualties on the light side. Happily the light side won, during the middle of the summer between Hermione's fifth and sixth year. That summer the Gryffindors learned that the majority of the Slytherins were being forced to support Voldemort because of their fathers. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson, and countless others all assisted in bringing down Voldemort's reign of terror and became friends with the other houses.

Everybody believes Hermione is the sweet and innocent child but inside of her is a side only few see. On the inside she is wild, rampant, a temptress, and a very vivid dreamer. She has been dating her sister's friend, Draco, for about two months, and she does what she desires most. To let her other side free like she has done only a few times before, and not have to worry, but instead explore. He tells her unintentionally a weakness of his and she uses it against him in a willing way. Though she has learned many weaknesses of his, he has yet to find all of her weaknesses. And at night her dreams take her away, leaving her in her own world were she can do whatever she pleases or remembers.

_Hermione sits there behind Draco, with her legs around his waist, patiently waiting for him to not notice what she is planning. Finally he no longer sees what is happening only hears and feels. As she lightly feathers kisses up his neck until she reaches his ear, she is finally able to use his weakness towards the better. She nibbles on his ear, and he lightly groans, wanting more. Yet knowing that while he should stop he can't, and realizing she won't let him. As she drags her lips across his face he turns into her kiss, and what started out simple escaladed into a passionate, heart-felt kiss. Her hands wound themselves into his short hair, while he bunched his hands into the lower back of her shirt. Loosing each other to the passion he drags his lips across her cheek to her ear, and lightly nibbles on her ear in retaliation. As he slides down her neck kissing, sucking, nipping he finds her weakness, her neck all beneath her ear. When he realized her weakness he decides to see how much pure torture/ecstasy she can handle. As he kissed her she moaned in pleasure and he smirked into her neck. _

"Hermione," Ginny, her best friend, hollered "you are going to be late if you don't wake up right now!"

"Alright I am up I promise! Although I wish I could have slept longer…" Hermione slurred.

"And why would that be missy?" Ginny asked with her hands on her hips.

"Cause you just woke me up from a very, very good dream! And my god I want to finish it…" She whined.

"Come on Mione spill about the dream I want to know, and I want to know NOW!" Ginny spoke out quickly, "and don't forget anything I want to know ALL about it."

Mione just grunted and slipped out of bed heading to the bathroom.

"Why won't you share your dream Mione? I promise I won't pick on you for it. It's not like your sis would kill you over the dream or would she?" Ginny asked with her eyebrow raised and sending a calculating look at her best friend.

The only answer Ginny received was a bunch or grumbled up words with sounded closely to "I hate you, you little bitch, and why did you have to wake me up?" It took all the will Ginny had to not laugh at Mione.

Nearly twenty minutes later Hermione and Ginny were heading down to the great hall to meet up with everybody else and to get ready for their classes. Ginny though a year younger than Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco and the rest of the crew she was allowed to skip up to her seventh year for she was very intelligent.

Down in the Great Hall the house tables were packed with some students eating as though they have never seen food, others playing cards, some finishing their homework they neglected to do, even the rare few reading for their own enjoyment.

"Hermione, you love me right?" Harry inquired.

"What do you want Harry?" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Did you happen to understand what McGonagall was saying yesterday? Cause I have no idea what is going on!"

"Yes Harry, I understood what she was talking about, but can I help you with that later because I am starving." Hermione replied reaching for the sweet tea and bagels with cream cheeses.

"Thanks Mione you are a life saver!" Harry exclaimed.

Sitting down and eating breakfast, while discussing classes with Ginny, Hermione was too distracted to notice Draco creeping up behind her, until he grabbed her waist making her squeal and nearly fall off of the bench. The loud, high pitched noise made many people turn their heads and stare, and they witnessed Hermione starting to slap Draco repeatedly. In retaliation Draco held her around her shoulders, forcing her arms to her body and bending her over to try and stop her from beating him up any further.

"Morning love" Draco whispered in her ear.

"Why did you have to do that? It wasn't very nice or funny!" Hermione pouted.

"I thought that it was quite funny" He snickered.

Hermione just buried her face into his arm to where she could bite him. "Then I guess that that would be funny too" she murmured.

"Not fair…" He moaned next to her ear.

"All is fair in love and war you know that… hey stop it I need to finish eating, and I can't do that if you keep distracting me."

"Fine…" Draco pouted.

"You now pouting does no good on me so why even try?"

Nearly fifteen minutes later Hermione informed the group that classes started in ten minutes.

* * *

While heading to Professor Flitwick's class Draco came up behind Mione, wrapping her up in his arms. Slouching over he put his chin down upon her shoulder just walking with her to class. All along muttering things in her ear and lightly kissing her check.

"We better sit down as class is about to start…" Hermione whispered to him out of the corner of her mouth.

"Alright if you say so… even though I don't really want to." Draco mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Six hours and five classes later up in the Gryffindor common room's high tower you could find Hermione and Draco relaxing on one of the couches, watching a movie on the big screens that had been fixed to work at the school.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Hermione inquired.

"I don't really care, just choose one." Draco stated in a distracted manor.

"How about _Rocky Horror Picture Show_? It is one of my favorite muggle movies, or any Mel Brooks movies."

"I guess I can deal with one of those." He said in an uncaring and bored tone.

While watching the movie Mione curled up into Draco's side and lay down to be comfortable. About thirty minutes into the movie Ginny came waltzing into the tower, to plop down on the love seat close to the cozy couple's couch.

"Ohh… I love this movie!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Congrats Ginny now shut UP!" Hermione shouted.

After three hours of movies the group and the rest of the Gryffindor tower headed down to dinner.

"Hey Drake…" Blaise shouted "where are we going to sit tonight?"

"How about you bring the gang over and we will eat with the Gryffs." Draco explained, as they met each other at the Great Hall's doors.

"Sounds good to me… But hey could you save me a seat next to Ginny?" Blaise asked in a hushed tone.

"Sure man. I will make sure too.

Walking over to the table Ginny, Hermione, and Draco all sat on one side while Luna, Harry, Ron, and Lavender sat on the other leaving space from Luna and Ginny downward for their Slytherin friends to join them.

"Hey guys." The Slytherins greeted as they all sat down.

"Hello Blaise, Pansy, guys. How has yall's day been?" Ginny and the rest questioned.

"Pretty good, and you all?" they retorted.

After the pleasantries were sorted out and dinner in progress every body went off into their own little conversations. Until someone had to ask, what the others were going to do over Christmas break.

"I am going back to the Burrow with Ron, Lavender, Harry, and Luna." Ginny replied.

"I am going to go home too with my mother." Blaise, Pansy, and Draco replied. For their fathers disowned them, but their mothers agreed with them on their choices during the war.

"Well I am gonna go visit my parents and family, and hopefully see Draco cause he isn't that far from my house if I take the highway." Hermione interjected.

"I would love for my mother to meet you love, for she has asked a lot about you." Draco whispered into her ear.

"Okay love" she whispered back sounds like a plan to me.

Later on after dinner everybody went back to their respective rooms for bed. With promises of what was to happen tomorrow.

* * *

Winter break snuck up onto the group quickly. Pretty soon they were waving to each other saying that they would see the others soon and to have a good break. As Hermione walks toward the exit to the muggle platform Draco slides behind her and gives her a long hug and kiss.

"I love you and will be seeing you soon my love." Draco repeated to her again for the thousandth time.

"I love you to hon, and yes I will be seeing you soon."

As Hermione exited platform 9 ¾ she saw Draco's mother find him, and then she saw her own parents as she stepped onto the muggle platform between 9 and 10.

* * *

Not even a week after break started Hermione was driving her mother' car over to Draco's house to meet his mother, and to spend some quality time with Draco alone.

After arriving Hermione, Draco, and Narcissa sat and talked in the parlor about how they met and began dating.

"So Mrs. Malfoy…" Hermione started.

"Please call me Cissa for Mrs. Malfoy makes me feel old and reminds me of my ex-husband." Narcissa cut in.

"Yes Cissa? I will try my best but it is just how I was raised." Hermione replied.

Later on that night Draco and Hermione curled up and they laid there on the couch wrapped up in a blanket watching a movie, with him in front of her. He flipped over thirty minutes or so into the movie after making sure his mother went to the other room and was settled, so they are facing each other and he kisses her lightly on the forehead making his way down and across her cheek to her lips.

"I love you so much." He whispered into her ear.

While kissing her, his hands travel up and down her sides, to her stomach, down to her thigh, and up to touch her right where she needed to be touched the most. She arches up into his hand and kisses his lips, and wraps her hand in his hair and around his neck to drag him closer. His hand all the while rubbing her on the outside of her jeans, and going higher to slip into her pants and underwear, while the other holds her to him in a gentle embrace.

"Draco… mmm" She moans quietly trying not to get caught by his mother passing by the room, whom thought that they were asleep.

"Draco… your mom… in other room… sure we aren't… gonna get caught?" She mummers in broken breaths, while they pushed down her interfering pants and underwear so they could move more freely.

"No… aren't gonna get caught… wont notice." Draco panted, as she slipped her hand into his pants gently cupping him.

Though she wanted to do more, she had to give up due to his interfering pants and boxer-briefs. While Draco was pleasuring her, she lightly stroked him on the outside of his pants, until Narcissa glided into the room an hour later to wake them to make sure that Draco got to her car so she could get home before her curfew.

"Thank you Cissa for waking us up. I wouldn't want to miss my curfew." Hermione stated.

As she left they started to quietly laugh, for she had no idea what she had just interrupted. They got her back into her clothing and fixed themselves up to be appropriate.

They walk over to Narcissa's room leaning in Draco whispered "Thanks mum I am gonna walk Hermione out to her car and then I will be back in. Good night."

Once they reached Hermione's car, she turns around to lean against the driver side back door and they start to kiss. He reaches behind her to open the door and they climb into the back seat and with her sitting in his lap.

"Is there anything I can do to convince you to stay longer?" he asks.

"No… I have to go…" As he slowly lifts her shirt up to her shoulders and unclips her bra, leaning in to kiss her breast she moans and pushes into him. "Not fair… I have to go… and you have to stop…"

Draco pouts "but I don't want you to leave."

"You know I have to get home before curfew, in which I don't know when it is. So I have to get home love. But I don't want to go. I want to say here forever in your arms." She sighed into his neck and sits up to re-clip her bra and to get dressed again.

Finally after a minute or to they get out of the car, and he opens the driver door for her and she gets in. He leans down into the open car door and kisses her and runs his hands over her legs and throbbing lower region, while she cups his own.

She breaks apart telling him "You have got to stop doing that or I may never leave."

He responds with a smirk, "What is wrong with that?"

He tries to do it again but she stops him "I really has to go my love and you know it. But I will be seeing you soon."

He finally relents and shuts her car door so that she can leave. She rolls down the window and he gives her a kiss good bye saying "I love you."

"I love you to hon. I will talk to you later." She responded in kind.

As Hermione drove back home all she could think about was him. Thankfully she made it home before curfew and she gave her parents a hug and kisses each, and went to bed with dreams of him in her head.

* * *

As school returned the gang all met up again on the train and grabbed a compartment for them. Hermione and Draco learned that while everybody went to the Burrow for Christmas, and they were at Hermione's with her parents and Cissa, Blaise and Ginny finally hooked up, Harry proposed to Luna after a year and a half of dating, and Ron and Lavender were thinking about getting married after close to a year of dating.

At school the normal routine kept going and the revision for N.E.W.T.s was coming up everybody started studying more often.

* * *

Valentines Day arrived and the school went to Hogsmead for a break. Harry and Luna finally set a date for their wedding to be July fourth. Ron and Lavender along with Blaise and Ginny were being the normal lovey dovey couples and went to Madame Puddyfoot's Tea place or whatever it is called. Draco and Hermione walked along the paths and ended up in front of the shrieking shack. They sat down and talked for a little while then Draco did something very unexpected.

"Hermione I know we have only been dating for five almost six months but I love you and I don't want to spend a day without you in my life. You asked me if you could keep me forever and I said I wish. Well I want to make my wish a reality. Hermione my love would you do the honors of becoming my wife?" Draco said kneeling down on his knee with a beautiful ring in his hand.

Hermione stood there with tears flowing down her face. "YES!!!! Of course I will marry you… I love you so much! Oh my gods, what will my dad say? And what will my friends say?"

"He told me good luck and yes when I asked him if I could marry you the other night. And the others gave me their permission and gave me the threatening if you hurt her we will kill you speech."

"You asked my dad and my friends if you could marry me."

"Yes… is that a bad thing?"

"No of course, I just never thought that someone would care enough to ask them." She sniffled.

"Well I care enough and I love you so I will do whatever possible to make you happy."

"I love you too!" She said wrapping him up in a hug and kissing him fiercely.

* * *

Months flew by in congratulations and schoolwork with tests. And then came their big day. GRADUATION!

Hermione's family, Draco's mom, the Wesley clan, and everybody else that mattered celebrated their group's accomplishments and engagements for three couples.

Later that night everybody gathered at the Malfoy Manor for a party and drinks while discussing what they were gonna do now that they were out of school.

With people falling asleep and yawning everybody decided it was time to go to bed and finish their discussions later the next day.

The next morning after breakfast everybody decided it was time for a road trip for there was one wedding around the corner and two maybe three coming up.

* * *

One week later with every ones trunks packed and shrunken Ginny, Blaise, Hermione, Draco, Harry, Luna, Ron and Lavender all met up at the manor to leave for their trip.

Turning back around all eight of them waved to their collective families saying "Good bye and I love you" before apperating away to their next destination in life.

THE END

A/N: I hoped you all liked it, and I would be happy to any comments on how I could improve my writing or this story, or any thing else.


End file.
